10 Years to Move On
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: Aria and Ezra break up because Ezra's moving. 10 years later, Aria sees him again, and he's engaged to one of his exes. Will Aria be able to move on? Or will she let her feelings get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

**This whole story will be written in Aria's POV**

"Hey Ar, you ready to go?" Spencer asks.

I look at Spencer, "You sure you want to cancel your own plans for me?"

"Look, I can make time for Toby later." Spencer chuckles. "I still need time for my own friends."

"B-but, he deserves to be with you right now... he's your husband." I remind her.

I'm the only girl who isn't married yet. Emily had her own little marriage with Paige, and we all attended it. Spencer got married to Toby, obviously, and Hanna got married to her high school sweetheart, Caleb Rivers.

"Yeah, he's my husband. You're my _best friend_, though." Spencer smiles. "Now stop being silly, and let's just go."

Spencer is just the best friend ever! I love her to death. It's been 10 years since Ezra Fitz broke up with me, all because he had to take a job offer in another state. I miss him so much, but I know there are very scarce chances I'll ever see him again. He probably is already married by now! He's in his thirties.

I still live in Rosewood. Spencer and I graduated from UPenn, Emily from Danby, and Hanna just started her own fashion line. She's travelling the world now!

We still go to The Brew, our favorite coffee shop from when we were teenagers. We've been there so many times.

"What do you want to drink?" Spencer asks. "It's on me."

"That's sweet," I smile. "I'll just take my usual."

Spencer orders my usual coffee for me, and we begin drinking ours together.

"Spence," I chuckle, "I still don't understand how you like extra dark coffee, I mean-"

Then... A dark-haired male cutie catches my eye. I _know _him. His arm is linked with a brunette.

It's _Ezra_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I just really like dark coffee," Spencer explains with a small chuckle. She then notices that my eye is caught on something... _someone_ else. "What's wrong, Ar?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"I know when you're lying, Aria," Spencer rolls her eyes. "Talk to me!"

"Ezra's back," I blurt.

"_What_?" Spencer's so shocked. She then sees him. "Holy crap!"

"I know," I say. "He's with another woman. That's _Jackie Molina_, his ex-fiance!"

"Are they back together now?" Spencer asks.

"I think so..." I sigh. "This is bad. I thought that if I ever saw him again, he'd want me back, not be with another woman! I can't do anything now. He's gone, and I'll never be able to tell him how I feel."

"You still love him?" Spencer asks. "It's been 10 years, I thought you would have moved on from him by now."

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, I don't think I_ can _move on, but I don't have much of a choice. He was my first love, Spencer! I... I'm still in love with Ezra."

"You need to tell him," Spencer says. "You can't just sit here and watch him date that Jackie chick! _You're _the one he loves."

"No, I should've known he wasn't going to sit around and wait for me," I sigh. "I know I haven't moved on, but I think that after 10 years, he's moved on from a silly teenage girl he used to date."

"When he left Rosewood, he still loved you," Spencer reminds me. "There are probably still feelings for you, deep down inside of him. He may think he's happy with Jackie, but he might not really be! You need to get back into his life! Talk to him, at least."

"I-I don't know..." I bite my lip.

"Go!" Spencer encourages.

With that, I nervously get up and approach Ezra. He turns around and is shocked.

"_Aria_?" his jaw drops. "I didn't see you here! Y-you're still in Rosewood!"

"Yeah, I am," I can't help but smile at him. "You're back."

"Um yeah, I am," Ezra nods. "I got a job transfer. I am not a professor at Hollis College again. It's good to be back in Good 'Ol Rosewood. I missed this place. More importantly, I missed the _people_ here."

Is he referring to me? I can't help but blush now! He's so tacky and sweet, I just... miss him. Jackie comes back up to Ezra. She kisses his cheek. Is she trying to make a statement to me that Ezra's taken?

"Hey baby," Jackie says. "So, you got some more company? It's nice to see _you_ again, Aria. Who knew we'd end up the opposite of where we were 10 years ago, huh? It's funny."

...The opposite. It used to be Ezra and I together, trying to fight Jackie off... Now it's Jackie & Ezra, and I'm out of the equation this time.

"Oh, I forgot my manners!" Ezra exclaims. "Aria, you remember Jackie, right? Uh, well... she's my fiance!"

"My god, congratulations!" I try to sound happy, but I'm not.

This is _worse _then Ezra being back together with Jackie... HE'S FREAKIN' ENGAGED TO HER! I can never smell the scent of Ezra's cologne, and kiss him. He's not mine anymore. He's Jackie's.

"I never thought I'd see you again, honestly," Ezra smiles. "I'm glad I did, though."

"Me too." I say. "Can we keep in touch?"

"Definitely," Ezra nods. "If I may... Can I invite you to the wedding?"

"Oh, that's a _great idea,_ baby!" Jackie tries to sound happy, but I hear the anger in her voice.

"Thank you," I smile. "I'll be there, for sure. Congratulations, Ezra."

"It's a pleasure," Ezra says. "It's great to see you again. I really missed you, and it's been 10 years."

"10 years," I repeat. "That's a long time."

"Sure is," Ezra nods. "So, I'll see you around. Feel free to call me... My cell number changed, if you were wondering. I lost my phone on a hiking trail one day, so I got a new number. Uh, I'll write it down for you."

Ezra gave me his new number, and the wedding invitation, and I went back to Spencer.

"How'd it go?" Spencer asks.

"Terrible," I sigh. "Ezra's engaged to Jackie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Engaged_?" the words barely escaped Spencer's mouth. "Aria, he's supposed to be engaged to you, not some she-devil who tried to break you guys up. I always pictured Fitz and you getting married!"

I wish it were that simple. I wish it was just Ezra and I, but instead it's Ezra and Jackie. It _used_ to look like Ezra and I would get married, but that was 10 years ago. He's moved on, and maybe it's time that I moved on, too, right?

"He... Uh... Invited me to his wedding with Jackie," I sigh.

"Are you going to go?" Spencer asks.

"I wish it was me with him... But yeah, I guess I am," I nod. "I know we're not together, but Ezra and I are still friends, right? The least I could do, as his friend, is go to his wedding. It's his day to celebrate."

"Hanna would tell you to crash that wedding and take back your man," Spencer chuckles.

I laugh at Spencer's comment. That is something Hanna would say!

"Hey, maybe I could invite Ezra over to my house for dinner or something!" I exclaim. "It's... Just a friendly reunion."

"It's not a bad idea," Spencer says. "Actually. Why don't you come over to my place? I'll set up a perfectly romantic dinner!"

I would love the idea of a romantic dinner, but there's no way Ezra's coming to one with me, while he's engaged to Jackie.

"He's not going to agree to come," I shake my head. "He's going to be a loyal boyfriend to Jackie. He's not the kind of guy to intentionally cheat. From being with him for a long portion of high school, I think I know him well enough to conclude to that."

"Nobody said that it was meant to be a romantic way for you to get back together," Spencer reminds. "It's just a way for him to realize how much he misses you! There's no way he could've just forgotten about you so easily. You were so in love, and it's not like when you broke up, there was a hateful reason behind it. There's got to be some feelings for you still left inside of him."

"It's been so long," I sigh. "He's probably forgotten about our relationship by now."

"Believe in me, believe in what I'm saying!" Spencer pleads. "Give me one chance, tonight. I'll make this an unforgettable dinner. I'll force Toby to help me, too!"

"Alright, that's sweet, but maybe you shouldn't drag your husband into working more," I chuckle. "He already works for most of his day."

"He's a major romantic, he can help," Spencer smiles. "Please, Aria?"

"Fine," I agree. "Make it good, okay? Don't blow this for me. I just... miss him so much."

"That's totally understandable," Spencer nods. "He was your first love! Now, go invite him to dinner. Tonight at eight. Here, use this paper and write down my address and give it to him. Tell him it's a small dinner-party."

"Okay," I say. "Thank you, Spence. This is so sweet of you- and Toby, if he agrees to help."

"Oh, he'll agree," Spencer says with a small smile. "Never mind him! Just go ask Ezra to come to dinner tonight! Tell him he can bring Jackie, too. I'll come up with a distraction to get her out of the way, so you can work your way up from small-talking him, to having a great conversation with him! Maybe you'll even get some hot make-out session time and-"

"Umm, we don't need to go there," I say with a laugh. "This is just a friendly dinner, not an anniversary or anything! But still, this is amazing of you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"It's _me_ repaying _you_, Aria," Spencer tells me. "You were the one that planned my wedding! My wedding day was amazing and unforgettable, all thanks to you. This is me, repaying you. I'm going to try to make tonight unforgettable."

She's such a great friend. I remember her wedding- it was pretty amazing. You could tell Toby and her were so in love when they kissed each other after taking their vows. I'm glad she enjoyed her big day.

I use all the courage I have left, and walk up to Ezra, who's sitting at a table with Jackie.

"Hi guys," I casually greet.

I nervously hold the slip of paper with the address that Spencer gave me. What if he doesn't even agree to go? Then this little slip of paper will become useless to me!

"Oh, hey there, Aria," Ezra smiles. "What's up?"

"Um, my friend is having a dinner party tonight," I say. "It's just a small little one, and I wanted to invite Jackie and you to the dinner."

"I don't think I have plans tonight, so... I think we can stop by," Ezra says. "What time?"

SCORE! Yes! He agreed to go. I've missed hearing his voice so much. It feels good to hear it again.

"Eight o' clock is when it starts," I inform him. "Here's the address."

"It's kind of awkward that we're coming to some unknown person's dinner," Jackie butts in. "Who is this person, anyways?"

"It's Spencer Hastings's dinner," I tell them. "Ezra knows her."

"Yeah, she was my former student," Ezra says. "She's not just a student to me anymore, though. We actually became good friends over time, and now I think of her as my friend, and not my student. I haven't seen her in a while. How's she holding up?"

"Well, she's gotten married to her high school boyfriend, and she finished college at UPenn, so everything's going great," I say, nodding my head awkwardly.

"And you?" Ezra asks.

"And me what?" I confusedly say.

"How are _you_ holding up?" Ezra clears it up.

"Oh... Me? I'm good," I bite my lip. "I finished college, and now I have my own place."

I wonder if he wonders if _I'm_ married. I'm not... I was seeing Jason DiLaurentis for a while in college, but I ended things. Dating Jason didn't feel right. He's not exactly my type. Jason's a great guy, though. Even after our break up, we still remained in touch, as friends.

"That's wonderful," Ezra shoots me a small smile. "I'll see you tonight at eight, Aria. It was really kind of you to invite us tonight. Tell Spencer I said hey."

"I will," I nod. "And thank _you_ for coming tonight. Oh, I almost forgot! Here's the address to Spencer's place. Try not to be late?"

I hand Ezra the slip of paper with the address. He chuckles and smiles, "I'll try my hardest."

* * *

It's almost 8:00 PM! I'm sooo nervous for this dinner. I wonder what Spencer's planned out for tonight, because I am FREAKING OUT right now. What if it totally sucks? Oh, it won't! Spencer's a perfectionist, she'll make sure it's perfect.

I'm walking towards the door of her house, when I see Ezra and Jackie making their way to me.

"Hey there, Aria!" Ezra happily says.

"You're here," I smile. "I didn't know if you'd actually make it. Come in. Spencer said she left the door unlocked, so we can feel free to come in when we get here. Oh... Hi, Jackie."

"Hi, Aria..." Jackie doesn't seem happy to see me. I can tell why, though.

I open the door to the apartment, only to see Spencer and Toby making out on the couch. As soon as they realize we're here, they quickly pull apart from each other, and pretend like they're completely innocent.

"That's a nice sight..." I chuckle. "Um, Ezra- you remember Spencer, right?"

I'm totally fascinated with what Spencer's put together! She and Toby are amazing! There are candles everywhere, roses, and it's just so beautiful and romantic! She's done amazing, and I owe her big time for this.

"I remember Spencer very well," Ezra smiles. "A great friend, and one of the smartest students in my class. It's nice to see you again, Spencer."

Spencer gives him a smile, "You too, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra chuckles, "You guys don't have to call me Mr. Fitz. Call me Ezra, of course."

"Alright, then it's nice to see you again, Ezra," Spencer smiles even more now.

Toby sticks his hand out to shake Ezra's. Ezra shakes his hand.

"I'm guessing you're Spencer's husband?" Ezra takes a 'wild guess' and laughs.

Toby laughs back and says, "That's right. I'm Toby. Toby Cavanaugh."

"I remember seeing you around Rosewood," Ezra says. "This is my fiance, Jackie Molina."

"Hi there, Spencer. Mm, and Toby." Jackie nods. "It's great to be here tonight. Dinner looks lovely."

"Yeah, well we owe it all to Spence," I smile. "She's incredible. She set this whole thing up."

Spencer smiles back at me, "Well, you guys can all have a seat. Toby, do you want to help me get the plates for the food?"

"Of course, babe," Toby nods. "I'm coming."

Spencer and him head off to the kitchen.

"They're probably just make out with each other again," I joke.

Only Ezra laughs... Well, I wasn't expecting Jackie to laugh, anyways. She looks like Mrs. Gloomy-Pants tonight.

"I can tell they will," Ezra says with a smile. "Aria, this dinner looks _amazing. _It'll probably be better than the home-cooked meal I had planned for tonight, obviously."

I chuckle a little, "Hey, you were actually a pretty good chef, you know!"

"Aww, thanks," Ezra says. "Remember that time we cooked dinner together? That was a good meal."

He's bringing up that great memory! That _was_ a fun night, though. We cooked dinner together, made out a little, ate it, watched movies, and I think I barely slept that night. It was a lot of fun. I miss doing things like that with him.

In a little while, Spencer and Toby bring out the dinner. They bring out this well-cooked steak, and it tastes great! I can see that Ezra likes it.

"Well, this is just _great_ steak!" Ezra compliments. "Spencer, you are quite the chef."

"Toby did a lot of the work," Spencer credited. "He's a great chef, surprisingly. I never thought guys who worked outside all day would be the good chefs. He doesn't seem like a good chef."

Ezra, Toby, and I laugh at what she said. It's true, he doesn't look like a very good chef, but apparently, he is! This steak is great.

"Well, don't judge me until you know everything about me," Toby chuckles, and leans in to give Spencer a quick kiss on the lips.

I usually would say that's gross, but they're just so cute together! I could fangirl about it all day.

"So Spencer, I was wondering if you and Toby would like to come to my wedding. Jackie and I are getting married," Ezra announces. "I don't have any wedding invitations on me, but you can always look at Aria's, and you're welcome to attend. If I get the chance to get you an invite, I will. Please do come, though."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Spencer fake smiles. I can tell she's faking, because she's my best friend!

"Jackie, you haven't talked much," Toby mentions. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just... a little bored," Jackie says. "Sorry, dinner parties aren't my thing."

"Are you a fan of 'Catcher in the Rye'?" Toby asks.

"I am!" Jackie exclaims. "How did you know?"

"Wild guess," Toby shrugs. "I love that book, too. Spencer got me a copy back in high school, and I still have it today. Would you like to check out my collection of it? I still have all the books, from over 10 years ago!"

"I'd love to!" Jackie smiles brightly. I've barely seen Jackie smile tonight!

"I have lots of great literary collections upstairs," Spencer says. "Toby and I keep it in our own personal little library area. Why don't we take you upstairs to check it out? You can take a look at everything there, and feel free to sit down and read, too!"

"That does sound nice," Jackie nods.

Spencer, Toby, and Jackie go upstairs. Way to go, Spence! She did well on that whole 'distraction' thing. I'm so lucky I have her here with me tonight. Now I don't have to feel awkward about Jackie being here.

"Well, that leaves us alone," Ezra says with a chuckle. He's awkwardly stabbing his last few bites of steak with a fork. What's that supposed to mean? Does he want to go upstairs with them?

"Oh... you can join them if you want," I say.

What the hell am I doing? I don't want him to go! I'm ruining the whole plan!

"Nah," Ezra shakes his head. "I'd rather not look through Spencer's thousands of books. I have enough books back at my place. Plus, I'd rather be down here. With you."

Oh god... That's the sexy voice that gets me nervous. 10 years ago, I would have been comfortable with talking to him like this, but not while he's engaged! I hate knowing that he's not mine anymore. He belongs to someone else, doesn't he? It's been so long.

"I like being here with you, too," I smile.

That's the only thing I could think of saying. What else would I say?

"Tonight's been fun," Ezra says. "This dinner... it reminded me of how much I miss talking to you. I'm really glad I came here tonight. It was well worth my time. It's great seeing you again. I lost my hope in finding you again, but now that I've found you, I'm just really happy."

"I didn't expect to see you again, either," I say. "It's so weird, I just _ran into you_ at The Brew. I wasn't expecting it. It's great you came tonight. I want to be in touch with you again."

"Now that I'm back in Rosewood, we can stay in touch," Ezra says. "When I found out I was getting a job transfer back to Rosewood, I'll admit that I thought, '_Oh, maybe I'll see Aria again_!' When my plane landed, I realized, '_She's probably already out of this town by now. It's been 10 years. Why would she still be here?_'"

"Well, I'm still here," I say. "My job is here, too. I'm an English teacher, just like you."

Ezra smiles at me and says, "Um, you're a teacher. I'm a _professor_. My title is higher than yours."

"Oh no it isn't, Mr. Fitz!" I laugh.

"Professors are a much higher title than a plain old _teacher_," Ezra speaks like 'teachers' are worthless. Has he forgotten that he was a plain old English teacher many years ago?

"Excuse me, but you were an English teacher back at Rosewood High!" I remind him.

"That was before. Now my title is higher than yours," Ezra smiles proudly at me.

"Well, it won't be. I'm going to become an author soon," I say.

"You are?" Ezra grins. "I didn't know you were still intro writing. What are you writing?"

"I'm writing a really great novel. I just _know_ everyone's going to love it," I smile.

"Cocky, are we?" Ezra smiles a little. "Why are you so determined that your novel will be a success, Aria? Many authors have failed miserably to create a book that connects to its readers correctly."

"My novel is called 'Why Ezra Fitz is a Big Fat Meanie Douchebag'," I smirk.

Yeah, I was never planning on publishing my writing. I just wanted to tell him about that rudely titled novel I had planned. I love how comfortable I am with him again. It feels good.

"Miss Montgomery, how rude of you!" Ezra tries his best to talk in a British accent, but it fails.

"That was the _worst_ British accent ever," I roll my eyes with a chuckle.

"Well, instead of having 'storytime' with my students, I actually teach them some of the material!" Ezra jokes.

"I'll have you know, I teach high schoolers, not pre-schoolers," I tell him.

"So you give them story time in high school?" Ezra asks with a goofy grin.

"Oh, shut up!" I try to sound angry, but I keep laughing. "Nobody said anything about story time, Ezra!"

The radio, which was playing a dubstep song before, begins playing a really nice little romantic song. It's more of a slow, cute song. I love this song so much!

"I love this song!" I exclaim.

"Me too. You still have a great taste in music, just like when I first met you," Ezra says, his goofiness fading, and turning into seriousness.

This moment feels so perfect for some reason. But it's so- awkward.

"You like this song, too?" I ask.

"Definitely," Ezra nods. "It reminds me of you."

It's _'You're Beautiful'_ by James Blunt. We may be broken up, but he really knows how to be sweet!

He touches my chin gently, and I feel like he's about to kiss me. Now I KNOW he's about to kiss me when he begins leaning in. The chorus of the song begins playing, and we keep pausing before moving centimeters closer.

_You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

"You're beautiful," Ezra whispers.

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

That line... That line of the song! It reminds me of how wrong this is. I'll never be with him... I'll never be with him because he's engaged to Jackie! This is so incredibly wrong. I can't kiss him. We can't be together when his wedding is coming up.

He's about to kiss me, but I pull back.

"No," I shake my head. "We... can't. You're..." My voice turns into a whisper, "You're engaged, Ezra. This is wrong."

Ezra shakes it off and pulls back, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I let the song get the best of me."

"Um... Time to go upstairs?" I ask.

Ezra bits his lip and nods, "I think so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What happened earlier keeps replaying in my head. We were about to kiss, but I ruined it! Well, I'm glad I did, because that's the right thing to do. The only thing I'd be doing by kissing him is stirring up trouble with Jackie.

"Hey, so we'll keep in touch," Ezra says as he links arms with Jackie, about to leave. "Oh, and Spencer, Toby- I hope you can make it to the wedding. I'll try to get you invites."

"Yeah, sounds cool," Toby nods. "Nice meeting you, Ezra."

"You too, Toby," Ezra waves. "Alright, so I'll be heading off with Jackie now. Have a good night, you guys. Can I call you tomorrow, Aria?"

"Sure," I smile. "Good night Ezra. You too, Jackie."

"Um yeah, goodbye Aria," Jackie walks off.

Spencer shuts the door, "What happened with him and you? Did something happen while we were showing Jackie the book collections? He seems like he really wants to call you tomorrow!"

"Nothing really happened," I lie. "Only friendly stuff happened."

I want to tell her, but I don't think I should tell Toby, now that he's buddies with Ezra. It'll just be awkward if he tells him! To my luck, Toby was ready to go upstairs.

"Spence, I'm gonna go clean up dinner-" Toby begins.

Spencer cuts him off, "It's okay, you don't have to clean up the table. We can deal with that in the morning. Thank you for offering, though. That was sweet of you."

Toby kisses her cheek. "I'd do anything for you, baby. Well, I think I'm gonna get to sleep if you don't want me to clean up. You coming upstairs, or are you crashing with Aria tonight?"

"I'll be upstairs once I finish talking to her," Spencer says. "Good night, baby."

Spencer pulls him in for a peck on the lips, before allowing him to go upstairs to sleep.

"Aww, that's so adorable," I happily say. "He's like the best husband ever, isn't he?"

"He is," Spencer smiles. "My marriage with him... Oh god, I couldn't have chosen a better man to get married to. Anyways, enough about me... About you, Aria! What happened with Ezra?"

"I already told you... nothing," I shake my head.

"That wasn't nothing," Spencer rolls her eyes. "Something happened, I can tell. That's why I let Toby go upstairs without helping me clean up the dishes! I want to know!"

"Alright... We were about to kiss-" I begin.

"_About _to?" Spencer's confused. "What happened?"

"Just let me tell my story," I roll my eyes. "So, there we were- having a good time, talking, laughing... then this song we both like plays, and he compliments me, and then we both lean in to kiss, and... I backed off before he did."

"Why the hell would you do that!?" Spencer cries. "You're in love with him! Why would you not kiss him when he wanted to kiss you?"

"It's _wrong_!" I remind her. "I'm not blowing up this whole marriage. He's engaged to Jackie, Spencer. He's not single right now, I can't be the bitch who messes with everything and ruins the wedding."

"Jackie doesn't deserve him," Spencer shakes her head. "Can't you see that Ezra wants to be with you?"

"If he wants to be with me, then he shouldn't be determined to get married to Jackie," I sigh. "If he loves me, he'll come back to me. Right now, he's in the possession of Jackie, not me."

"Whatever. You love each other, though. Good night, Ar," Spencer says, and pulls me into a hug.

As I pull back from the hug, I ask, "Can I crash here tonight? In the guest room? Please?"

"Of course, feel free to stay here," I nod.

"You and Toby aren't going to be doing anything-" I awkwardly begin, but Spencer interrupts me, out of shock.

"What the hell, Aria!? No!" I cry. "We're going straight to bed, of course."

"I thought you would've had kids by now," I say.

"Thanks," Spencer sarcastically says as she rolls her eyes. "Do you want a place to stay or not?"

"I do!" I exclaim. "I just don't want to be lonely back at my place tonight. It's been lonely ever since..."

"Ever since Jason and you broke up?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah," I confirm.

"It's okay, Ar," Spencer comforts me. "Jason and you weren't meant to be. It's better that you broke up with him then, rather than leading him on for a longer time. At least you're good friends with him still."

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep tonight," I say. "Good night."

"I have to get you a blanket from the closet upstairs," Spencer says. "Come on."

"Isn't Toby sleeping?" I ask.

"It's been like five minutes, I don't think he's fallen asleep yet," Spencer rolls her eyes. "Just come with me."

I follow Spencer upstairs. Toby obviously isn't asleep. He's sitting on the bed, without a shirt... watching TV.

"Oh, hey..." Toby nervously says, blushing. "I didn't know you were staying, Aria.."

"I'm crashing here tonight," I tell him. "Uh, sorry if I was interrupting anything..."

"No, it's not like that," Toby shakes his head, nervously chuckling. "I usually sleep like this. It's more comfortable."

"I get it," I nod.

I really don't get it. He has nice abs, though. Hehe, I probably shouldn't start daydreaming over Spencer's husband. Ezra has nice abs... They're really nice. That reminds me of the first time we... slept together. He was my first time, and I don't have him anymore. I thought he was the guy that would be with me forever, but I guess I thought wrong.

Maybe he'll change his mind about the wedding. Maybe he'll come back to me, and I'll know I wasn't wrong when I thought we were going to be together forever. Nothing's changed, because I'm still in love with him, and I admit it now! I just need him to prove that he loves me back...

"The blankets are here," Spencer says. "Pick one."

I just take the blanket on top.

I thank her, "Thanks, Spence."

"No problem," Spencer smiles. "Just call me if you need anything. Good night."

"Night," I repeat.

I watch as Spencer makes her way to lie down next to Toby. She gives him a quick kiss, and wraps her arm around his chest. I wish I could still do that to Ezra...

"Good night, Aria," I hear Toby say.

"Oh... Night, Toby," I say.

I don't think I slept very well that night. I just kept thinking about how I almost kissed Ezra today. Now, I _wish_ I did! I know it's wrong, but... I'm in love with him. It's been 10 years, and I still can't let him go.

Is he serious about Jackie? I wonder if he really loves her. Maybe he's thinking about me right now... just how I'm thinking about him.

Right now, I'm just excited about Ezra's call. I'm looking forward to hanging out with him today. Maybe he's thinking about breaking off the engagement. I don't want Jackie to be upset... I just can't watch the person I love be with somebody else.

Or... maybe our almost-kiss last night didn't mean anything. Maybe he didn't mean to make it look like he wants to kiss me. It might all be a mistake.

Maybe Ezra really has moved on...

But I haven't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I swear, I checked my phone like every five minutes. I want to make sure I don't miss it if Ezra tries to contact me. Just one text, a call, anything- even a Facebook message! I just really want to hear from him now.

"Expecting someone?" Spencer asks, chuckling. "Is it Ezra?"

I nod, and let out a sigh. "I wanted him to contact me, but _nothing_. He hasn't even contacted me in any way!"

Spencer rolls her eyes at me, "That might be because it's ten in the morning, Aria. Maybe he wanted to sleep in a little late. It's Friday, I don't think he wants to get up super early and go to work. He's a college professor, his classes might even be later in the day."

"I guess you're right," I say. "I just really want to hear from him after what happened yesterday night. I can't stop thinking about it... and him!"

"He's engaged, still," Spencer puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't get too excited just yet. Real life romances aren't like the fairytales. It might not end up how you want it to. He breaks of the engagement, confesses his love for you, and kisses you in front of everyone. It probably won't be like that."

My life is _nothing _like a fairytale! It never has been. I was stalked by a creep named -A throughout most of my teenage years, and the guy I was, and still am, in love with moved away, and is now engaged to a rude ex-girlfriend, and I'm a plain old English teacher who isn't married.

_Ms. Montgomery_. I don't want to be called that. I know it's weird, but I want my students to call me _Mrs. Montgomery_.

"Aria... Don't you have to go to work?" Spencer sounds shocked. "You already missed first period!"

"I called in and pretended to be sick, don't worry," I roll my eyes.

"You're a devious little girl," Spencer chuckles.

"I'm a grown woman," I sigh. "I'd do anything to go back to how I was 10 years ago, even with damn -A around."

Toby walks down the stairs, wearing his tool-belt and old jeans. He's wearing a plain grey t-shirt, and he obviously doesn't look formal. Well, he's going to do carpenter work, so I see why he wouldn't doll himself up.

"Hey babe, I'm off to work," Toby says. "Do you have work today?"

"No, my clienteles are scheduled for a meeting with the secretary, not me," Spencer shakes her head. "That means I'm off for the day."

"Good," Toby smiles. "I'll see _you_ after work, then. Love you, Spence."

"Mmm, you too," Spencer smiles back. "Be safe at work."

"I'll try," Toby chuckles as he quickly leans in to peck her lips. Spencer closes the distance, and they share a slightly long kiss...

"Alright Prince Charming, you can go to work now," I roll my eyes with a chuckle.

Toby smiles a little at me. He takes Spencer's hand and gives it a light squeeze before letting go of it. Then he opens the door and heads off to work.

I sigh. "Fairytale endings happen, just not for me. _You_ got your fairy tale ending with him!"

"That's because I'm with the person I love," Spencer tells me. "You've been trying to find the right guy, but I know for a fact that it's Ezra. You need to make sure your fairy tale has a fairy tale ending!"

"And how do I do that?" I roll my eyes.

Spencer shrugs. "You go... Woo him back?"

"Yeah, sure," I smile. My smile quickly fades, "As much as I'd love to, have you forgotten that Ezra is engaged to Jackie? And we are all invited to the lovely wedding... Damn."

My phone starts ringing. Oh my god, is it Ezra? Is this the amazing call I've been waiting for all morning? Yes, yes, yes!

"Is it him?" Spencer asks with a smile.

"I don't know. Should I look?" I look up to her.

"Of course, stupid," Spencer rolls her eyes.

I look down to see the name of the caller. It's EZRA!

"It's him, it's him!" I exclaim.

"Well, answer it" Spencer says, like it's obvious.

I pick it up.

"Hi. Aria?"

I recognize his voice.

"Oh, hey Ezra. What's up?"

"Can you come to Hollis College, like right now?" Ezra asks, his voice soundincost teased out. I can tell by the tone of his voice that this isn't funny stuff, it's important.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Just come to Hollis, please." Ezra begs.

"Um, okay. I'll be there in five." I say.

"Yeah, thanks, " Ezra says absentmindedly.

I hang up the phone, thinking about how strange that phone call was. What's up with him? Did Jackie find out about our almost-kiss!? Good thing I didn't actually kiss him!

"What did he want?" Spencer asks.

"He sounded all panicked. He wanted me to come to Hollis." I say.

"His workplace? Why?" Spencer sounds confused.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He just wanted me to come there." I shrug.

"You want a ride?" Spencer offers.

"It's alright, my car's parked outside from yesterday." I say.

"Alright, then. I'll talk to you later, Ar. Good luck with him." Spencer says.

"Thanks, Spence. Thanks for everything you've done for me." I smile.

"It was just Toby and I repaying you for the amazing wedding you planned." Spencer smiles.

I smile back and grab my purse. I head out the door and drive to Hollis. I find Ezra's classroom, and inside of it... Is MIKE? I didn't know Mike went to Hollis College!

He's Ezra's student?

"Aria... Your brother attacked me." Ezra announces.

"Mike!" I cry. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Mike stands there quietly. When Mike was a teenager, he had depression issues. Are they back? He looks depressed right now.

"Noel Kahn was visiting Mike during passing period, and they began a physical fight. Wen I tried to get in the middle of it, Mike punched me, and continued to hit me." Ezra informs me.

I remember when Mike punched Ezra that time when Ezra and I told my parents about our relationship.

I can't believe Mike hit him, though!

"Mike, why would you do that?" I ask, shaking my head in disappointment. "Do you have anything to say to Mr. Fitz, Mike?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz..." Mike mumbles in a dull voice.

"I think you need a moment to breathe, Mike," I sigh. "Can you stand in the hallway while I talk to Mr. Fitz? I'll be with you in a moment."

Mike obeys and stands outside in the hallway.

"I am so sorry about my brother, Ezra..." I stare at the ground.

"It's not your fault. I just wanted to talk to him about his behavioral problems. He's been acting up lately, and I needed to talk to an adult." Ezra says.

"Why not my parents?" I ask. My voice gets more concerned, "Did you tell the office? Is Mike going to be suspended or expelled?"

I observe Ezra. His lip is busted, and his cheek is scratched from the attack Mike pulled off earlier. I can't believe Mike did that! I thought he went to therapy to get through his depression. What's gotten into him? I haven't seen him in forever, so something must have happened to him.

"Aria, I wouldn't do that to your brother," Ezra shakes his head. "I'm not like that. I still care about you, and I know you care about your brother. You know it's the second time he's attacked me, but that doesn't matter. The office would most likely take a disciplinary action like suspension or expulsion, but I'm going to keep this between us."

"That's so sweet of you," I can't help but smile now. "Is there a catch to this?"

Ezra laughs a little, "Of course not. I just need to warn you that I can't keep saving his ass like this. If you could do me a favor and check in with him and find out what's wrong, maybe put him into his old shape again. He was a very good student at the beginning of the year, but he's not paying attention much, and he's been getting out of control with fights with Noel Kahn. He also screams at a lot of the other students."

"Of course, I'd do anything to help Mike," I nod. "It's amazing of you to help Mike out like this. I'm sure there's a reason behind this. I thought Noel and Mike were like best friends! What happened?"

"I don't know," Ezra shrugs. "They certainly don't seem like best friends anymore, though."

"I'll talk to him and settle things," I say. "If you want to punish him with detention-"

"I'm not going to take an action, Aria," Ezra shakes his head. "He's your brother, I know you love him."

For some strange reason, I wanted to blurt that I love Ezra. I have to have some self-control, though. That would be even wronger than almost kissing him yesterday._  
_

"You're too kind," I smile. "I missed you. It's been forever."

Ezra pulls me into a hug. "If you need anything, I'll always be here for you, Aria. Just make sure you get Mike in control. I think something's up with him."

"Something definitely is," I nod. "Thank you for bringing me back to Mike, Ezra. I haven't seen him in so long, and I think it's good if I start getting his life back into shape. I don't want him having anymore outbreaks. Just tell me if he's giving you any trouble."

"I will," Ezra says. "I can't keep covering for him, though. This has been a frequent problem. I would have called you, but I didn't know you were still in Rosewood back then."

"Well, now that you know, just tell me if he's troubling you," I say. "I understand that you can't cover for him after this. If you could just bare with me and not get upset if he snaps at you in class or something..."

"Yeah, if he attacks me, I don't think I can cover it again," Ezra sighs. "Jackie's going to ask me how I got these injuries."

"Are you going to tell her?" I ask.

"Hell no," Ezra laughs. "She'd be all over getting Mike busted, especially if she knows that he's _your_ brother. I'll just say I got tackled when students were playing football or some crap. Hopefully she'll believe me."

"Lying to your fiance?" I chuckle.

"Do you_ want_ me get him busted?" Ezra looks at me with a smile.

"Of course not," I laugh. "Thanks for covering, it means the world to me. I'm sure Mike appreciates it, too."

"Well, I should get back to grading papers and crap," Ezra sighs. "So, I'll see you at the engagement party and wedding?"

"Definitely," I nod. "I wouldn't miss it. Spencer and Toby will be attending, too."

"Great," Ezra smiles. "I'll get back to work now. Maybe we can hang out some time?"

"Sure," I happily agree to this. I'd _love _to hang out with him again! "Just call me if you wanna hang or something."

"Yeah," Ezra nods. "Goodbye, Aria."

"Goodbye, Ezra," I smile and walk into the hallway.

Now things are serious. Now I have to deal with Mike. I grab his arm and pull him near me.

"What the hell was that?" I whisper in a panicked tone. "You_ attacked_ Mr. Fitz?"

"He was getting in the way of Noel and me," Mike blankly says. "Will you stay out of it?"

"No! I'm your sister and I love you," I tell him. "What's gotten into you? Is something wrong? You can tell me."

I see a tear fall from Mike's eye.

"Mike..." I try to comfort him now. I actually feel bad for him. Something horrible must have happened! "Mike, what's going on?"

"I have nowhere to stay," Mike says through a sob. "Noel kicked me out of his apartment, and I can't move in with Mom & Dad because they're not in Rosewood, and I have to go to Hollis. I can't afford my own place, so I've been sleeping at the bus station. I can't deal with this god damn life, Aria!"

I'm really shocked at what my brother's saying. What's going on with Noel?

"Noel kicked you out?" I'm shocked. "Why? I thought you guys were best friends."

"We got in a fight because... Noel kissed my girlfriend," Mike sighs. "Well, now she's my ex, because I dumped her. Noel wouldn't admit to what he did wrong, and I got upset. Then he told me to 'get the hell out', so I packed up my things, and I've been sleeping at the bus station."

Poor Mike! I can't believe this. Noel is still an asshole, like he's always been.

"I'm so sorry, Mike." I pull him into a hug. "How long have you been sleeping at the bus station!?"

"Nearly a month..." Mike says. "Aria, what am I gonna do?"

"I'm not letting you sleep at the bus station," I shake my head. "You're moving in with me. You're going to crash with me, and live with me from now on, until you finish college and can afford your own place. You're my brother, and I love you."

"I love you so much, Aria," Mike whispers. "You're the best sister ever."

"You should have contacted me earlier," I say. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know," Mike shrugs. "I felt like I had nobody on my side."

"I'm _always_ going to be on your side, Mike," I assure him.

"What did Mr. Fitz say?" Mike asks. "Is he going to suspend me?"

"No," I shake my head. "He's not going to tell you off this time, but _no more_ outbreaks, okay? He can't keep covering for you!"

"I'm sorry," Mike sighs. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Good," I smile. "Now come on, you're getting settled at my place."

"I keep all my clothes in my gym locker and normal locker," Mike says. "Can I get them?"

"Of course," I nod. "Hurry up, though."

I wait in the same spot while Mike scurries off to gather his belongings. I can't believe he's been sleeping at a bus stop for nearly thirty days! I need to have a word with Noel about what he's done to my brother. I just wish that Mike knew that I'd be willing to help him if he just called me. Now he's lost his best friend, his place to stay, his girlfriend, and he felt like he had nobody to trust.

Well, I guess after being backstabbed by Noel, it's fair for him to feel that way. I'm glad Ezra's being a sweetheart, and he let Mike off the hook with his outbreak. I just wish Ezra was mine... I just can't stop thinking about him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Um, well, basically, this place is yours to stay in," I announce to Mike. "Feel free to make yourself feel at home, because this is going to be your home for a while, so you'll have to adjust. Please don't screw it up, though. I don't want any insane messes. Clean up after yourself, because I'm your sister, not your BFF."

Mike chuckles, "I'll try not to be too much trouble. Hey, I was thinking I could get a part-time job to help pay for stuff around here. That cool?"

"You should just focus on your schoolwork at Hollis," I tell him. "Fitz said your grades are going down. Before you get any part-time job, I want you to do well in college, okay? You need to focus on your career."

"Alright," Mike agrees. "Thanks, Aria. This is totally cool of you to do. You're _dope_, you know that?"

"I'm _dope_?" I laugh. "Well... Thank you?"

"You really came through for me, sis," Mike smiles and takes a breath. "Just a question... did Fitz let me off because you two are dating?"

Damn it... I _do not _feel like clarifying that Ezra isn't my boyfriend anymore. But, I guess Mike is going through a break up, so I can tell him about mine.

"We broke up a _long _time ago, when Ezra took a job in another state," I tell him with a sigh. "He's engaged to another woman now. I just have to move on."

"Don't you believe in true love?" Mike asks.

"Huh?" I give him a confused look.

"I thought you loved him." Mike declares.

"I do... I can't do anything, though." I shake my head. "He's with some other lady now, Mike. I can't _stop_ the wedding!"

"Why not?" Mike asks.

"You know _well _why not," I roll my eyes. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't feel comfortable talking about this, so can we just move on from the topic? Why don't you unpack your stuff and get settled instead of playing questionnaire with me?"

"Fine," Mike gives in. "Is this room all mine?"

"Yes, but please don't turn it into 'The Man Cave' or some place that's as dirty as hell," I say. "This is my house, not a party spot. Remember that. No throwing wild night parties without asking me, kay? You can have your friends over, but nothing obnoxious."

"I got it, I got it," Mike rolls his eyes. "Aria, stop freaking out. I can handle this. I never messed up... _Noel's _apartment."

"Then you don't mess my house up, either," I say. "Uh, I'm gonna call Spencer and maybe hang with her for a bit, so I'll see you when I get back. Stay safe, Mike!"

"I will. Later, Aria," Mike waves.

I give Spencer a call. She answers.

"Oh... Hey Aria. What's up?"

"Hey Spence. I just got back from Hollis."

"Ohmygosh! What happened there? Was he pissed at something?"

"It was just about Mike. I met up with Mike after such a long time."

"That's great! How's he doing?"

"Terrible... He's suffering from a bunch of stuff, so I let him move in with me."

"That's sweet of you. So did anything... _romantic_ happen with Ezra?"

"Not exactly, but Mike sort of had an outburst in class and got violent, but Ezra let him off the hook."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know, but he said he cares about me!"

"That's so sweet! You two should just get together already."

I hear a door slam on the other end of the line.

"What was that?" I ask. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah... It's just Toby. He's back from work."

"Oh. Um, are you busy? I was thinking I could maybe come over."

"Well... Toby and I had plans. But if you need me, I'll cancel on him."

"No! Don't do that. You've cancelled on your poor husband enough."

"Aria, it's no biggie."

"I can't take away anymore time from you guys. Enjoy yourself!"

"Alrighty then, I guess I will. Hey, maybe you could use this time to call Fitzyboy and maybe hang out, like you wanted!"

"I don't know... What if he still has a class?"

"Aria, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have classes from morning till night. It's almost past noon, he _has to be done_ by now, unless he teaches every single period."

"You're right. I'll give him a class. But... what do I even say to him?"

"Just be all like 'Hey, you busy Ezra? If not, we should maybe hang!'"

"Hmm, sounds good enough. I'll improvise from there."

"Good for you! Making a move on your rightful possession."

"He's not a possession, and he's certainly not mine. He's Jackie's."

"We don't need to mention the demon, Aria."

"Just have your fun with your neglected husband!"

"A-alright t-then..."

"Are you alright?"

"W-why would I n-not be?"

"You're all... stammery."

"Y-you should g-go now."

"Spence, are you alright!?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Is Toby kissing you?"

"Heh... Y-yes."

"Well, I'm taking this as a sign that I need to hang up."

"Toby, stop!" I hear Spencer say. "Probably. Have fun with Ezra today! I hope it goes well. Later, Ar."

"Later, Spence. Resume your sex now."

"We were not-"

"Would you rather sit here and deny it, or just get on it with him?"

"Hanging up now!"

I laugh and hang up. I nervously search for Ezra's contact name. My finger flinches as I see his name appear. I really want to call him, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me?

You know what? I'm going to call him! I'm going to quit being damn nervous, and just give him a call. It's not like I've never talked to him before. We were together once, and now we're friends. He's not going to be rude to me, because he's not thathe that! He's not some perverted college guy, he's a mature Hollis Professor.

With my new encouragement, I tap the button to call Ezra. As soon as my thumb hits the button, the nervousness rushes back into me.

I'm not going to back down, though.

"Hello? Aria?"

"Uh...um... Hi, Ezra!"

Damn it, that was totally lame! I sounded so nervous. Would he be able to tell?

"Is everything okay, Aria?"

"Yeah, everything's fine!"

"Oh. Well, what's up?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Nah, I just finished my last class like an hour ago. I'm home now."

"Great! You wanna maybe hang out or something?"

"I guess. Jackie's out with one of her co-worker friends, so I'm free till late night."

"So whaddya wanna do?"

"Anything. Any ideas?"

"You could come over to my place, we could just stay and maybe watch some DVD movies or something."

I chuckle a little. "I see you remember that there's nothing I like doing more than watching Netflix at someone's house."

"It's a detail I wouldn't forget. We can even watch Saved By The Bell!"

"I love that! I can't believe you remembered."

"I wouldn't forget. Be over soon."

"I will."

Ezra hangs up. I can't believe he remembered all those silly little facts I told him while we were going out 10 years ago! He's just perfect.

I can't believe I'm about to go to Ezra's house. It seems so freaky that after 10 years of being broken up, I'm still able to connect and communicate with him. I just love him so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I quickly stopped at the store like five minutes ago to purchase a big bag of pre-popped popcorn, and some soda. I want to make tonight fun for him. I take a deep breath and grasp the snacks tightly in my arms. I struggle to get my fist free so I can knock, but I manage.

Ezra opens the door with a smile, which already makes me feel welcome at his house!

"Aria! You brought snacks?" Ezra smiles. "I was thinking we could eat some of my microwaved and _hot_ popcorn, but if pre-popped is what you prefer, I guess that's fine, too."

"Oh, you have microwavable popcorn with you?" I bite my lip. "I just wanted to contribute_ something _to tonight. It wouldn't be fair if you brought everything."

"You're acting like I can't afford popcorn," Ezra chuckles. "Well, come in. I'm pretty glad you brought soda, because Jackie usually doesn't want me to buy soda. She tells me it's too 'unhealthy'."

"It is. That doesn't mean you can't drink it once in a while, right?" I smile. "We're not following Jackie's rules tonight. Why? Because Jackie's not here!"

"I like the way you think," Ezra grins. "So, which first? Netflix & DVDs, or Saved by the Bell? I still have all the seasons of Saved by the Bell from when you gifted them to me on our anniversary."

"No way! That was over ten years ago!" I exclaim. He has the anniversary present I gave him 10 years ago?

"I know, I've always loved that present, though. I never thought of throwing your presents out, obviously. It's my second favorite present you gave me." Ezra says.

"And what was the first?" I ask.

"That vinyl with old 60's songs," Ezra chuckles. "It was sweet how you remembered I was a sucker for old music. I remember you used to tease me about that, and call me 'old man.'"

"That was because only old people know those songs!" I exclaim in defense. "Do you still have that vinyl?"

"Jackie told me to throw it out..." Ezra began. My eyes widen. Then a goofy smile creeps up on Ezra's face, and he continues, "So I told her I did, but I've hidden it! I couldn't throw that special vinyl out. Sometimes when Jackie is out with her friends, much like tonight, I pop that vinyl in my old vintage record player and just... listen. I'm surprised my record player still works."

"You had me scared for a moment. I still have that camera you got me. I know I'm an English teacher, but I still love photography. I sometimes with that I could maybe get a part-time job with that." I sigh.

"Please tell me you deleted those photos of me making stupid faces and doing the robot," Ezra says.

"Nope!" I exclaim. "I saved them to my laptop, too."

"God, I hate you," Ezra chuckles. "Wanna come in, or wanna watch Saved by the Bell from my doorstep?"

"As nice as the doorstep sounds, I'd rather come inside," I giggle.

Ezra allows me into his house. It's much nicer than his tiny apartment I used to visit all the time when we were together, but I still miss the rusty 'ol apartment. That place holds a lot of memories.

We watched a couple episodes of Saved by the Bell, ate junk food, watched a movie or two, and talked throughout a lot of it. I swear, it felt like two minutes, but hours had gone by! I guess it's true... Time flies when you're having fun, right?

"God, we almost finished the whole liter of soda!" I laugh.

"Why don't we finish this liter up?" Ezra asks with a smile. "It would be a shame to throw it away while there's till some content in it, right?"

"It's just soda... It's not like we're getting drunk from it," I say.

"True dat!" Ezra says in a jokey little voice.

He refills our cups as evenly as possible, with the last drops of the giant liter of Pepsi I bought.

Ezra takes a deep breath, "I feel like we're getting back to the old times, again."

"Yup, I feel like a teenager again." I laugh.

"I know," Ezra agrees. "Well, I wasn't exactly a teenager... but all the sneaking around, just like we used to do! Imagine if Jackie were to know that we hung out tonight. That would suck."

"Totally!" I exclaim. "Hey, what time is Jackie getting back, anyways? How long is she going to be out?"

Ezra bites his lip, "I... I have no idea." His eyes widen. "She could come back at any moment, Aria! Damn it!"

"Call her," I tell him. "I'll start cleaning up and getting ready to go. We should make this place look spotless, like I was never here tonight."

Ezra nods, "Thanks, Aria."

I start throwing away the cups, garbage, and the popcorn kernels and pieces that are scattered across the floor. We had a popcorn fight earlier. I obviously beat the old man!

I listen to Ezra as he calls Jackie.

"Uh-huh. Okay, have fun, baby. I'll see you later, baby. Good night."

Ezra hangs up and smiles. "She's going to be out for another hour or so, which means we have some more time!"

"Maybe I should just get home now," I sigh. "I don't want to get caught. She already hates my ass real bad."

"Don't go! We have some time," Ezra pleads. "Maybe another episode of Saved by the Bell?"

"I think I'm actually getting _sick_ of that show," I laugh. "We watched so many episodes tonight, Ezra."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you around," Ezra sighs..

No, I don't want to leave! What the hell am I doing? Jackie's not going to be back for another hour! I have time with him.

"Wait, I'll stay!" I change my mind. "What do you want to do, though? I'm done with watching stuff."

"Why don't we change it up and _listen_ to stuff instead?" Ezra suggests. "I have an idea."

"And what's that?" I ask.

"You'll see," Ezra smiles as he hurries off into another room.

When he returns from wherever he went, he's holding the record player. I think I know what his idea is. He looks like he's struggling.

"Hey big guy, you need a hand?" I offer.

"You're a petite little girl, you can't handle this," Ezra jokes. "Let's just leave it to the macho adult man to carry this heavy record player!"

I see Ezra's about to drop it.

"Need a hand now?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yes please..." Ezra sighs, struggling with it.

I roll my eyes with a smile, "I thought so."

I help him carry the record player. With both of us carrying it, it feels much lighter.

"I did most of the work!" Ezra childishly says.

"Sure you did," I sarcastically say. I pretend like I don't have a clue about what his idea is. I want him to think that I'm surprised. "So, what's your idea?"

"One more sec, I'll show you," Ezra says, and disappears into the room he went to last time.

He returns from that room with something behind his back. It's pretty obvious what it is, but I pretend that I don't know.

"What's that?" I ask.

Ezra pulls the vinyl from behind his back with a grin on his face, "Remember this, Aria?"

I smile, "Oh my gosh, yes! Are you going to play that for me?"

"No," Ezra says, making my smile fade. "I'm going to play it for _us_."

The smile on my face re-appears. This is so sweet.

Ezra puts the vinyl onto the record player, and it begins playing an old slow song track. I remember giving him this vinyl. It's an old song, but it feels so right to listen to when I'm with Ezra. I never realized how romantic this song is until now.

"May I have this dance?" Ezra asks in a low voice.

I smile again, "I thought you'd never ask."

Ezra holds out a hand for me, and I lock my hand in his. He un-locks our hands and moves them down to my waist. I loop my arms around his neck, and we sway gracefully, back and forth, to the beat of the old slow song playing.

"This is so nice," I whisper.

"It is," Ezra agrees.

We sway for a while, until I realize that the song is ending. I don't want this moment to end!

"The song is ending..." I sigh. "Damn."

When I look up and into Ezra's eyes, he's leaning in to kiss me. Do I lean in, too? Do I kiss him? Do we kiss? Ahh! God!

_I'm kissing him_.

I love the warmth of his lips, I just missed this. Are we seriously making out right now? I didn't know that I'd ever feel the taste of his lips again! I thought our last kiss was ten years ago. Was I wrong? Maybe Ezra hasn't moved on, either.

Then I realize...

_HOLY FUDGE. Ezra's engaged!_ What the hell am I doing? I'm making out with an engaged man!

Why am I not stopping? Why do we just keep making out? Why do I _want_ this? It's so wrong, but it feels so right. It's so dangerous to be doing this, yet I _like _it. I've been desiring this for a while, but I didn't know Ezra was, too.

Then, I hear someone fiddling with a key. Is -A back, or is that Jackie Molina? Crap.

"Ezra," I whisper as I pull back. "I think she's home."

We immediately pull apart, and Ezra races to stop the vinyl from playing.

Then the door opens.

It's Jackie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Jackie_! You're home!" Ezra says, biting his lip. I look just as nervous as he does. "I thought you weren't going to be home for another hour."

"Yeah, well Beth had to get home to her husband early," Jackie stares at the floor. "I see you took me being out of the house as a chance to invite company over, hmm?"

"We were just hanging out," I say. "Um, I'll get home. Mike's probably wondering where I am, anyways."

"Damn right you are..." Jackie mumbles, but Ezra and I both hear her and exchange glances. Jackie continues, "Mike? Is Mike your boyfriend? I don't think your boyfriend would like you to be coming over to another man's house late at night, Aria."

I look at her in confusion, "Mike's not my boyfriend, he's my brother!"

A look of embarrassment flashes in Jackie's face, but she pushes it away. "Well, you would best be going home right now, Aria. Ezra and I should be getting to bed. Come on, Ezra."

"Right," Ezra nods. "Hanging out was fun, Aria."

"It was," I agree with a smile.

"Again some other time?" Ezra asks.

"Maybe," I say with a smirk.

"Um, well... Good night?" Ezra says. It sounds more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'll go check on Mike."

I grab my purse from the couch as I watch Jackie link her arm with Ezra's. I can't help but feel jealous now. He's _taken!_ But holy Lord, I just kissed a taken man tonight! He's not mine... he's engaged, and I made out with him. What if Jackie has like... _cameras_ installed everywhere? What if she watches us?

You know what? I'm getting panicked for nothing. Why the hell would Jackie install cameras to stalk her fiance while she's gone? Only a psycho would do that.

_Jackie's a psycho._

She's not going to do that! That's just weird. I'm getting worried for nothing.

I exit the apartment, and I wave at Ezra one last time before leaving. I can't wait to tell Spencer all about the kiss! But... Maybe I shouldn't. It's a BAD thing that I made out with him. I should be ashamed of what I've done!

As I approach my own house, I realize I forgot my key. Shit! Maybe I didn't... I frantically search my purse for the key. Shit, shit, shit! Please tell me that Mike's in the house right now. I ring the doorbell, hoping that Mike didn't go off with his friends or a new date.

Mike comes to the door, and opens it.

"Hey," he says. "Why am I opening the door for you? Don't you have a key?"

"Yeah, I left it here on my way to a friend's house," I say.

"You didn't hang with Spencer, did you?" Mike asks.

"No... I hung with a... person I met at The Brew a little while ago," I tell him. "She's just a friend that I met recently, yeah."

"Oh, okay," Mike nods. I feel like he doesn't believe me!

As soon as I walk in, I hear...

_"Surprise!"_

My eyes widen in surprise. What's going on!? _Emily and Hanna!_ They're here!

"HAAANNA! EMILYYY!" I exclaim, super excited that they're here. "Spencer, how did you get them here!?"

"I found out that they're both going to be in Rosewood for a little bit, so I invited them over to your house, to surprise you," Spencer smiles. "Mike let us all in."

"Yeah... Imma leave this girly reunion and go play some video games or something," Mike rolls his eyes and walks upstairs.

I ignore his rudeness and give Emily and Hanna a hug. I love these girls to death!

"So, what brings you back to the fabulous Rosewood?" I ask.

"Well, I'm here because my swim tour's meet is in Rosewood," Emily smiles. "When I found out Spencer and you still live here, I was beyond excited to visit! I was super excited when Spencer called and asked us to surprise you. Unfortunately, I'll leave for my next meet in a month. We're going to Florida next!"

"That sounds awesome," I smile. "Congratulations, and good luck with your meet, Em! What about you, Hanna?"

"The modeling agency I own has a fashion show in Rosewood next month," Hanna explains. "I'm super excited for this. I get to stay in Rosewood for over a month, and the fashion show I'm planning is going to be huge! It'll be great news for a small town like Rosewood."

"So, you're a big shot model agency owner?" I grin. "Who ever thought Hanna would be more successful than all of us?"

Hanna rolls her eyes with a chuckle, "Shut up, Ar. So, I heard from Spencer that Fitzyboy is back in town. How's your reunion party?"

"We're just friends," I sigh. "Good friends. He's engaged to that woman Jackie."

"He's _engaged_?" Emily seems pissed off now. "How could he do that to you?"

"Em, it's been ten years, I think he's moved on," I tell them. "That means I should move on, too."

"Ahh, and you have sexy Jason now, don't you?" Hanna smiles.

There's a long and awkward silence. They still don't know that Jason and I broke up.

"Aria and Jason broke up..." Spencer finally announces.

"What? Why!" Emily is shocked. "If you're not with Ezra, then who are you with?"

I sigh, "I'm single. I don't have to be taken. I broke up with Jason. It just wasn't working out. We're still friends, though."

"But Jason and you were so cute together!" Emily seems like she really wants me to date someone.

"Well, I don't like him in that way anymore, so just accept it," I say. I feel like that came out a little harsh.

"Aria, you're getting old! There's only a couple years till you're thirty!" Hanna says. I think she's upset because I don't care to be with anyone. If I could be with Ezra, I would. But what choice do I have? He's taken.

"So what? People grow up. It's not the end of the world, Hanna." I say.

"Yeah, growing up isn't a big deal... besides the wrinkles and the saggy butt and boobs-" Hanna continues, but then is interrupted by Spencer.

Spencer's eyes widen and she cuts in, "Han! Just get to the point..."

"Right," Hanna nods. She then gets to her point, "Growing up isn't a big deal, but growing old without getting married _sucks ass!_ You need to find yourself a husband, Aria! Do you want to die alone?"

Spencer and Emily both give Hanna a little whack for her rudeness. I just sit there with my eyes wide.

"I don't want to die alone! What choice do I have?" I'm about to cry now. "The guy I love is taken!"

"Ezra?" Emily asks.

"_No_, I was talking about Caleb! I love Caleb!" I sarcastically say, wiping a tear. I don't want it to ruin my make up. I put on some nice mascara before I went to Ezra's house, and I don't want it to drip all over my face.

"Well, what happened at Ezra's today?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing!" I lie.

"Aria, I know when you lie to me," Spencer rolls her eyes. "Tell me the truth! What happened? Did he do something bad?"

"_W-we _did something bad..." I say, fighting back my tears. "We kissed. We _made out_."

"That's hot," Hanna comments.

Spencer, Emily, and I all widen our eyes at Hanna's comment.

"What!? Forbidden love is hot!" Hanna defends her comment.

"Then we hear Jackie coming back so we pull apart, and now she probably knows something is going on," I explain, sighing.

"He still loves you," Spencer says. "Can't you see that he wants to be with you? He just needs to get rid of Jackie."

"He's not _going_ to get rid of Jackie!" I cry. "Jackie's his fiance, he's not breaking off the engagement now!"

"You need to tell him that you love him," Emily says. "That's the only way he'll be sure that he doesn't want to get married to Jackie."

Maybe Emily's right. He doesn't know that I want to be with him. Should I tell him?

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I ask. "What if he doesn't want us to be together anymore?"

"He wouldn't have kissed you back today if he didn't feel something for you," Emily says. "You need to find out what he's feeling, and see if it's real. Maybe he has some undecided feelings for you, and he needs to know about your love if he wants to decide his final feelings for you."

Man, Emily & Spencer give some good advice, don't they? I love Hanna, but she just made me feel terrible about not being married.

"I don't want to sit around and wait for him to choose between Jackie and me!" I roll my eyes.

"He's not going to _choose_ between you two," Emily tells me. "He's going to understand that you still love him, and he doesn't have to be afraid to admit his feelings anymore. He's definitely feeling something for you, Aria."

"Is everything alright, Aria?" Mike asks from upstairs.

"Yeah Mike, everything's fine! Don't worry!" I respond to him.

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Emily asks.

"I think so," I nod. "But not today. I can't. He was heading off to sleep with Jackie when I left his house."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer all slept over at my place. I wonder why none of them take consideration of their husbands... and wife, to Emily. If I was married to Ezra, I'd never let him go. I'd probably rather spend time with him than my own friends!

Poor Caleb, Toby, and Paige. They've all been neglected by their wives tonight. I wonder if they're alone right now.

After some nice sleep, I finally wake up in the morning. It's _Saturday!_ You know what that means? Ezra doesn't have class today! Thank the freakin' god!

It's about 12 in the afternoon when all my friends head back home. I missed them so much. I spend plenty of time with Spencer, but I barely get to see Hanna and Emily. It's great to get the opportunity to spend a whole month with them. I love them to death.

Now, I've got the whole day to spend with Ezra. I check on Mike, to make sure he's okay, and then I knock on his door.

Of course, the worst always happens. Jackie opens the door.

"Hello, Aria," Jackie says with a smirk. "Um, why are you back here?"

"I... I... uh... wanted to see Ezra," I honestly tell her. "Is he home?"

"Unfortunately not," Jackie sighs.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I give her a weak smile.

Jackie rolls her eyes, "Oh Aria, you think everything's so easy? You're spending more time with my fiance than I spend with him, and that's not okay. You need to stop coming here to see him. Whatever you 'had' with him is clearly over, so just cut the crap. We're getting married, and you need to stop trying to get in the way. He's not your fiance or husband. He's mine."

I didn't need that bullcrap from her! She thinks I'm just a little rock in the way of her marriage with him? I'll show her! I'll show her that Ezra's not hers, and he's mine. I know I don't have him anymore, but she can't just threaten me like that. I wasn't trying to imply anything like that.

I'm going to tell him that I want him back. It's going to happen. Today. Right? No... I can't.

Maybe I could just... hint it?

I just widen my eyes at what Jackie says.

"I'm sorry?" I say. It feels more like a question than a statement.

Jackie answers it for me. "Yes, you damn are sorry. Now leave. As long as I'm with Ezra, I don't want to see you on our property. Yeah, thanks. Bye."

She slams the door in my face. Bitch! She's probably a bigger bitch all the bitches I've ever met- and I've met _a lot_ of bitches in my lifetime.

I just want to know where Ezra is, ugh! Maybe I'll just call, like I should have done in the first place. Damn me.

I call Ezra, a lot more confident than the last time I gave him a call.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "It's Aria."

"Oh. Aria! What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you're busy. Sorry to bother you, again." I chuckle nervously.

"It's no bother. And no, I'm not busy. I'm actually coming home from the store right now, so I could meet up with you. Where are you, exactly?"

"My house. You know where it is now, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Great! I'll see you then. We can figure out what to do later."

"You have nothing planned out? Well, you're a horrible date planner, aren't you?"

"This is a date? Since when!?" I can't help but sound nervous.

"Err... Uh... Um. A friendly date?" He suggests.

"Works for me."

He hangs up.

_Date_. That sweet, sweet word! I'll just ignore that he said 'friendly' before date. He still called it a date. Damn it, I sound like a teenage girl who's overly obsessed with her crush. I really do, don't I? This sucks ass.

Ezra shows up at my place. Crap. Crap. Crap! I forgot, Mike's home. He won't care if we hang, will he?

To my luck, Mike comes down and it seems he's already made plans.

"Oh, hello Mike." Ezra greets.

"Professor Fitz..." Mike sighs. "Um, what's going on?"

"We're just hanging out." I tell him. "So, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to the video game store with my new buddy John." Mike happily informs me. "I'm gonna take your car and head out, Aria. I'll see you later, Ar."

"Sure. Don't crash it, or I'll murder you." I joke.

"I won't, I won't. I'm a pretty awesome driver. I'll see you guys later." Mike waves as he leaves.

Good, he doesn't give a crap!

"So, what's planned for us on this 'friendly date'?" Ezra asks with a goofy grin.

"Anything you want," I shrug. "You pick."

"I was hoping for something simple today." Ezra says. "I'm not in the mood for complexity. Coffee at The Brew?"

"Sounds like a plan." I nod with a smile.

I get into Ezra's car, and he drives us off to The Brew. I wish this was a real date, and not just a friendly date. That would make me so much happier. Plus, that would make a really nice statement to Jackie the Official Bitch!

Do I tell Ezra about Jackie's threat or what? Maybe I should keep this to myself... For now, of course.

"Do you ever feel... like you want something else, but you just can't have it?" Ezra asks this question to me as we sit down for coffee, out of the blue.

"Um, I guess." I shrug. "What's with the question? You got something on your mind?"

"Just some life troubles," he shrugs it off. "Aria, I-" He stops himself. "Never mind."

"Tell me!" I plead. "I want to know."

"It's nothing." Ezra says.

"Please?" I beg again. I even give him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine. I wanted to know if you want more coffee." Ezra tells me. I can tell he's lying, but I don't want to continue to bug him.

"That was dumb," I roll my eyes playfully. "Thanks for wasting my time with that."

"Any time you want me to waste your time, I'll always be here for that, Aria." Ezra jokes.

"So, how'd Jackie treat you last night?" I ask.

"Just fine," Ezra sighs. "We had a little argument, but I think she's over it. She's become a much better person before. I remember when she used to threaten anyone who got involved with me. Glad that phase is over! I mean, whew! I wouldn't have gotten engaged to someone like that."

Should I tell him? Now seems like the perfect time. I should. I SHOULD!

"Ezra, I have to tell you something," I take a deep breath.

"Oh. Tell me whatever you need to, Aria." Ezra nods.

"J-Jackie... Threatened me." I confess.

"What?" Ezra is purely shocked. "She told me she doesn't do that anymore!"

"I guess she just flipped out when she found out we were spending time together," I sigh.

"She needs to calm down. Don't mind her threats, Aria... I'd never let her hurt you, I promise." He pulls me into a hug. He lightly kisses my cheek in a friendly way, but it makes me feel like I'm safe from everything that's out there to harm me. In Ezra's arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me.

"Thank you," I whisper, "for supporting me."

"I'll have a talk with her," Ezra says.

"B-but, she'll get mad at me for telling you!" I bite my lip nervously.

"She can't do anything to hurt you, Aria. You're safe with me. She can't hurt you." Ezra promises.

She _is _hurting me. The promise has already been broken. Her just _being _with Ezra hurts me in unimaginable ways! Of course, Ezra's oblivious to the fact that it hurts me, but I don't blame him. I can't. It's not his fault that he doesn't see that I'm... still in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_I'm just sitting on Ezra's bed before the wedding, reading a book. My eyes keep flashing an image of Ezra and I together in my mind. If he were mine, I'd never let him go. Tears are about to start pouring out of my eyes, and I know it. I've held it in for so long, because I never expected the wedding day to come this soon. Today was the day. After today, I could never be with Ezra again. I can't ever be Aria Fitz... I'd just be me- Aria Montgomery._

_Aria Fitz. I wish I had that name. The last name of Fitz is going to Jackie, instead. After today, she'll be with the person I love. She'll be Jackie Fitz, and I'll be nothing but Aria Montgomery, Ezra's ex-girlfriend._

_Jackie walks in Ezra's bedroom. She's in her fluffy white dress. I wish it were me in that dress._

_She looks happier than ever. She'll finally have Ezra for herself, and she can be sure that I'll be out of the picture. Today is her day, not mine._

_"Hello, Aria," Jackie greets. I never thought she'd be greeting me normally. "You still haven't put your dress on. Why not? You wouldn't miss the wedding, would you? Ezra'd be upset if you did that."_

_I take a deep breath. I know she's being nice to me, but it's pissing me the hell off!_

_"Oh, right. I'll go get dressed now." I nod._

_I know Ezra can't see Jackie, because the groom should not see the bride before the wedding. It's something like that, right? I'm sorry, I don't know much about getting married, since I'm not, and never will be. Today is a nightmare for me. Maybe I'll just go call Jason and get back together with him or something, if he's willing to._

_Jackie fixes her hair and leaves the room. I hear the front door slam. Jackie's leaving for the wedding. Ezra should probably leave now, too. And I should be getting dressed!_

_I quickly put on a dark blue dress that Ezra had chosen for me. He told me it really suits my figure. I thought that was sweet, but I know it means nothing. It's just a friendly compliment. I need to remind myself that he's with Jackie. It would be so wrong of me to tell him how I feel today, as he's getting married! This might be my last chance, but what can I do? Nothing._

_Off I go... to the wedding I dread. I see Hanna, who's resting her head on Caleb's chest. She's giving me an apologetic look. She knows how much this tears me. Emily's alone, as Paige doesn't know Ezra, so she obviously wasn't invited._

_I wish I could just cuddle into Emily and cry right now. I need my friends more than ever, but I can't make a scene. Not here. Not now. Maybe after the wedding, I can cry, and they'll comfort me. Then we'll go get something to eat, and they'll give me a hug, and tell me it's all okay. After a few days, I'll get over this. I'll accept this, right? _

_Right now, I wish that I could accept this, and just hug it out with my friends, and move on. I can't. It's not that easy._

_Of course, all my friends are happily married, and I'm not. Look at the loving gaze between Spencer and Toby right now! She gives her perfect husband in a tux a kiss on the lips. Then she notices me, and pulls back. She looks sorry. This isn't her fault, though. It's mine. I had to let my feelings hurt me like this._

_The vows. They make their vows. _

_Jackie & Ezra are looking each other in the eyes, the preacher is preaching, and everything is going as planned. Everyone in the audience is so calm, and so am I. Well, I look calm. On the inside, I want to scream and cry, and object this marriage! I can't. It's over._

_Oh crap, things are getting terrible. The final kiss is coming closer and closer._

_Jackie happily looks into Ezra's eyes and says, "I do."_

_Ezra says the same, holding onto her hands tightly. Is he in love with her? Of course he's in love with her! That's his fiance!_

_"...Speak now or forever hold your peace..."_

_That's when I stand up. I hear the crowd gasping. Ezra's mother is looking at me with hate. Jackie's mother looks like she's ready to strangle me. I suppose Jackie has told her mother some tales about me..._

_I know, I know. This is incredibly rude, and wrong. It's selfish of me. I'm being god damn selfish! I want him all to myself, and I feel so guilty about that. I just can't. I can't watch him marry her. It's going to ruin me for life. I need to know if there's anything left between us. Maybe there's a chance._

_"Aria!" Emily's eyes widen._

_Spencer looks completely baffled as she grips a shocked Toby's arm tightly. Hanna and Caleb's eyes are wide, too. They know what I'm doing, as does everyone in this room._

_"I object." I announce. "Ezra, I love you."_

_To my shock, he pushes Jackie aside, and runs off the stage. Everyone's gasping again. I feel so bad... Jackie's in tears. She throws the flowers to the ground. Her mascara is flowing off her eyes, and there are black stains on her dress, which once was pearly white, without one single stain._

_Ezra gives her an apologetic look, but she ignores and glares. She holds on tightly to her mother and father, cuddling into them. I can tell she's hurt. She's more hurt than I was. I will never forgive myself for this. There's guilt running through my veins, and it will never go away. I... I ruined someone's wedding. I ruined someone's future. I made somebody lose who they love. I took him away from her._

_I don't do anything, though. Ezra embraces me in a hug, and I just hug back. I'm desperate to kiss his lips, and I do. I lean in, and our lips brush against each other's. He's the most handsome and loving man I've ever known, and I want to be with him forever._

_"I ruined your big day." I whisper._

_"No Aria, it's not like that." He shakes his head, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You made me remember how much I love you. I was about to go through with a commitment that I couldn't keep. I couldn't have kept it... because I'm in love with you. In fact, I've never stopped loving you, Aria Montgomery. Would you do me the honor of marrying me, instead? I promise I'll formally propose to you later. I love you."_

_"I love you, too." I say back, kissing him once again. I hold him tight after I pull apart. I know I ruined Jackie's wedding, and I'll never let that go, but I'm in love with this man. I'll be in love with his goofy and charming self forever. Our love will never die._

_As I hold on tight to Ezra, I hear something drop. It's Jackie's wedding ring. She throws the diamond ring on the ground furiously, as she watches us embrace. More guilt runs through my veins. I hear the diamond ring falling to the floor over and over again, in my head._

_"Aria," Ezra says. I look to him. He just repeats my name. "Aria."_

_I give him a confused look. What is he doing?_

_"Aria." He says again. His tone gets louder and more aggressive the next time. "Aria!"_

Oh shit. I open my eyes, and I'm in bed right now. What the hell? Damn it, that wedding wasn't real! Ezra never said those things to me. Why can't dreams become reality? I feel like slamming my head against a brick wall right now.

It's just Toby looking at me. I've never noticed how blue his eyes are. Is that weird? Why am I looking at my best friend's husband in the eyes?

"Toby," I say awkwardly. "Hey."

"Uh, Spencer went out to work. She told me to wake you up." Toby says. "You hungover or something?"

"Nah, I'm just a little tired. I stayed up kinda late last night," I yawn a little. "I'm sorry. I'm in your house right now. I should leave."

"No, it's fine. I just didn't want you to sleep in all day," he says. "Is something on your mind? You've been sort of upset for the past couple of days."

"Toby... I know this is sort of awkward, but what would you do if Spencer was getting married to someone else?" I ask. I hope he doesn't get too creeped out. He's Spencer's husband, I shouldn't feel awkward around him!

Toby sighs and takes a seat next to me on the bed. "Is this about Mr. Fitz... Err... Ezra?" Toby asks.

"Yes... No... Maybe... Yes..." I confess. "Yeah, it is. I'm just really bummed about the wedding. It's coming sooner and sooner."

He tries to give me an apologetic look. "I know it's hard to deal with him getting married to someone else. I don't know how you're handling it. I don't know what I'd do in your situation, Aria. I would be upset, too."

"So what should I do?" I ask. "Keep my feelings to myself?"

"I don't know what I'd do," Toby confessed. "You're really strong to keep it together like this, Aria. Maybe Ezra will come through for you, and tell you how he feels. You can't force someone to love you, but if he naturally loves you, he'll come back to you."

"Thanks," I try to smile at him.

"No problem," Toby says. "Um, so you want something to eat, Aria? You can come down to the kitchen, and I'll cook you something."

"It's alright," I tell him. "I'll just go home and eat something. Mike's probably hungry, anyways."

"Why? Do you think a man can't cook?" Toby asks with a smile.

"No, it's not that," I chuckle. "Spencer says you're a _great_ chef. I just-"

"Then stay!" Toby exclaims. "Spence will be back from work later, and you can just chill here and eat food till then."

"I don't know," I sigh. "I'm having a bad day already."

"Come on! What's better than some cheer up pancakes?" Toby asks with a smile.

"Alright, alright," I laugh. "I'll stay."

"Great!" Toby exclaims. "Come downstairs."

Maybe the less I fret out about Ezra, the better... I should just keep myself calm. Toby's probably right. If he loves me, he'll come through.


End file.
